PGDA Core A Administrative Core: The mission of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership and oversight for the Center's activities. The Center will have an Executive Committee made up of the core leaders for day to day management and an Advisory Committee which will develop the strategic vision of the Center, develop new initiatives, and oversee the allocation of funds, particularly for pilot projects, conferences, and workshops. The Advisory Committee will be made up of scientific leaders at Harvard in the six themes of PGDA or who bring special expertise relevant to our aims, and six external members drawn from the organizations in our external network. The theme leaders will take an active role in developing new innovative pilot project proposals by encouraging new and junior faculty to submit proposals and by identifying particularly promising areas for large-scale interdisciplinary collaboration. The external members of the committee will bring an outside perspective on our work and improve our collaboration with our external network partners. Our process of soliciting and selecting pilot projects is designed to encourage new innovative research in our themes and to encourage new researchers in the area of aging. In addition to overseeing the selection of pilot projects, the Advisory Committee will play a key role in the selection of postdoctoral fellows and deciding the themes of conferences and workshops.